A SAK One Piece Parody
by Shadow Alchemist
Summary: Senka and AlliKat are determined to join the Straw Hat Pirates, and the only thing standing in their way is 4Kids Entertainment. So far anyway...
1. So it Begins

The Senka and AlliKat-One Piece Parody

**A/N: **Yeah, I don't own One Piece. However, Senka and AlliKat I do. (From The Tales of Senka and Elwood)

The plot? Senka and AlliKat are determined to join the Straw Hat Pirates, and 4Kids has become more involved then they should be. 4Kids wasn't even supposed to be in this, but after I saw what they did to poor Sanji...I knew it had to be done. If there's someone in the world who actually likes 4Kids' work of butchering anime...leave now before I find you. 

* * *

"AlliKat, I have a plan...," Senka smiled to her sister, AlliKat.

"Wazzat?" AlliKat yawned, stretching like a cat on her bed. Senka held up two wanted posters in front of AlliKat. "Ah! Luffy! Zolo!"

"Yes. I'm going to try and join their crew no matter what! You too! We'll go to the grand line and find One Piece with them! Yeah!" Senka exclaimed. "Mwahahahahaha!" AlliKat eagerly perked up.

"Yay!" AlliKat said but then suddenly paused. "But Senka...isn't the grand line supposed to be dangerous?"

"I thought that too, but then I found all these vacation posters, so it should fine."

"Oh, okay. Let's gooooooo!"

_((We both always wondered why there are so many gosh-darn people who've been to the grand line when it's supposed to be so evilly dangerous and what-not.))_

LATER...

"Whirlpool ho!" Senka yelled as their small rowboat drifted towards a large whirlpool.

"Whirlpool!" AlliKat exclaimed, looking around for it. When she spotted it, her eyes grew large. "Wowwwwwww! I've never seen a REAL whirlpool before!"

"Wow..." Senka nodded. "It's very impressive indeed..." They watched it silently for a few moments, getting closer and closer.

"Hey, I just remembered something..."

"Huh? What?"

"Aren't whirlpools bad?"

"Hm...," Senka said thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right. In that case, let's get out of here!" Senka and AlliKat started rowing as fast as they could, but they forget to change direction and ended up getting closer to it instead. "Oh no! It's not working!"

MEANWHILE...

"Hey, there's a rowboat going into that whirlpool!" Usopp cried out.

"Liar," Nami said bluntly.

"No, it's true! Look!" Usopp yelled and tossed Nami the binoculars. Nami took a look for herself.

"He's right. Luffy, you should help them," Nami said, looking at Luffy. Usopp jumped down from atop the mast, while Luffy ran over to where Nami was, leaving his spot on the boat.

"That looks dangerous!" he said when he spotted the endangered rowboat.

"Idiot! Help them!" Nami yelled irritably.

"Ah, okay," he grinned. He stretched his arm out to the rowboat...

BACK TO THE BOAT...

"Ah! Senka, a hand! A hand!" AlliKat cried. "It's come to push us closer in!" Senka glared annoyingly at the hand.

"Why would it do that! We're already heading straight for it!" The hand grabbed the boat and then suddenly they felt their boat quickly being pulled away from the whirlpool. Senka and AlliKat looked at each other and grinned.

"Luffy!" they cried out together.

BACK ON THE MERRY GO...

"Luffy, you idiot! You're going to crash them into us!" Nami screamed. Luffy looked at her, still smiling.

"Didn't think about that," he laughed.

"Let go of 'em before they crash!" she commanded.

"Oh, okay." Luffy let go immediately, but the boat kept going. It slowly lost speed until it gently bumped into the Merry Go. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Nami and Usopp peered down into the boat.

"There's no one in it...," Nami started.

"I could of sworn there were people in it...," Usopp added, confused.

"AH! THERE ARE PEOPLE ON MY ARM! GET 'EM OFF!" Luffy yelled. They looked back at Luffy and saw that there were indeed people on him. Two to be precise, both girls. One had long purple and blue hair and gleaming red eyes, the other short green hair and cat ears, paws, and tail. Zolo and Sanji suddenly came running in, Sanji from the kitchen and Zolo from where'd he'd been sleeping on deck.

"What's wrong? Are we being attacked!" Sanji asked loudly.

"What's with all the noise! I'm trying to sleep!" Zolo said irritably.

"There are girls on my arm and they won't get off!" Luffy cried. He tried pushing them off with his other hand, but they wouldn't budge. Suddenly they both looked up at Luffy and grinned.

"Luffy!" cried out Senka.

"Yay! Straw hat!" AlliKat yelled.

"Huh?" Everyone sweatdropped. Sanji then spotted the two girls and immediately hearts flew from his eyes as he coasted over to them. He tossed a lollipop out of his mouth and got down before them.

"What reason do you two lovely ladies have for coming here? I think-" Sanji started, but was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream from Senka.

"SANJI! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR VOICE!" Senka screamed, tears flying from her eyes. Senka continued crying about his voice while AlliKat took his lollipop and started examining it closely.

"A lollipop? I thought Sanji was a smoker? Is he trying to quit...?" AlliKat thought out loud to herself.

"SOMETHING IS VERY WRONG HERE! VERY WRONG INDEED!" Senka screamed, resulting in everyone sweatdropping. Sanji was about to ask what was wrong with his voice, but Senka stopped him. "DON'T SAY A WORD!" She let out a sigh and thought a moment. Senka then turned to Luffy and made a fist.

"Something is very wrong here, Luffy, and I intend to save your crew from the clutches of this cursed evildoer before it infects you all! That will be my new mission, and after that...after that you have to let us join your crew!"


	2. Bloodless Battles

**A/N:** Oh yeah, I don't 4Kids entertaiment . Which is obvious 'cuz if I did there wouldn't be a need to write this nonsense...I thought about writing previews for the next chapter, but since we're using lots of 4Kids references here, I won't write them. After all, 4Kids gets to take them out, so why can't I? Be happy. Oh yeah, the english dub of little kid Zolo's voice makes me laugh...I don't know why, it just does. I realize we're calling Zoro "Zolo", but don't forget we're talking about the dubbed here. We'll deal with that later, so no one hurt me.

**CHAPTER EDIT: ** Fixed devil fruit to cursed fruit! Thanks Lady Aisu for pointing that out. I read the manga a lot more than I watch the dubbed, so sometimes I forget how different they are...() But as long as you guys can keep being here to correct me, all should be well!

* * *

Everyone was quiet, not to mention confused. AlliKat turned to Luffy and smiled. 

"We'll save Sanji's voice and his cigarette! Don't worry!" AlliKat said cheerfully. Senka nodded to AlliKat.

"But you gotta let us join your crew afterwards! You just gotta! It's my dream to be a pirate, and yours is the only one I want to be part of! Any others just won't do..." She grinned back at Luffy. "So what do you say, Captain Monkey D. Luffy?"

"We don't even know who you two are!" Nami yelled at them since Luffy was just standing in silence. Senka and AlliKat looked surprised for a moment and then laughed.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm Senka the Shadow Alchemist-I can transmute anything. And this is my sister, AlliKat," Senka explained with a bow.

"I'm just like a cat!" AlliKat meowed.

"So what do you say Luffy? We'll help Sanji if you let us join your crew!" Senka offered once again.

"Wait, what's wrong with the stupid love cook?" Zolo asked. Zolo felt for a brief moment like that wasn't how he meant to say that sentence, like there was some crude word he wanted to use...but the feeling quickly passed. Sanji shot looks at Zolo angrily, and he wanted to yell out at him but found be couldn't because AlliKat had taken the liberty of holding her paw over his mouth.

"Don't talk!" AlliKat commanded at Sanji, who then mumbled something inaudible and went silent. She turned to Zolo. "What do you mean what's wrong with him! Come on...don't you find it creepy?"

"What's creepy?" Luffy asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah, what's creepy?" Usopp mimicked, also cocking his head.

"A 19 year old with a lollipop talking like some middle-aged man with a cold. You don't find this creepy?" Senka asked, and then sighed. "Of course you don't...Those cursed people have brainwashed you to think this is...normal. But it isn't...it really isn't." She shook her head sadly. AlliKat did the same and removed her paw from Sanji's mouth.

"What's wrong? Would you like something to eat? I can make the most wonderful food in the world, just for you two!" Sanji cried out.

"Sanji!" Nami yelled to him. Sanji turned to Nami and practically danced over to her.

"I'm sorry Nami, I did not forget you! I shall make you a lovely meal as well, your favorite even!" Sanji said. He attempted to say it sweetly, but with his voice...Senka looked at him, her lip quivering.

"Sanji...," she said weakly. He turned to her and then was surprised to see her bawling in tears again. "SANJI! WAHHHH!"

"Aw, what is wrong? Please do not cry...!" Sanji said, trying to comfort her. Hearing his voice, Senka only cried more. AlliKat patted her shoulder.

"It's okay...," AlliKat soothed. "Think of something happy...like Little Zolo's voice."

"Little Zolo?" Senka sniffled. Suddenly her face turned to a smile, then a small laugh, then laughter, than uncontrollable laughter that she couldn't control. Then AlliKat had an idea.

"Sanji!" she cried out. As soon as she said that, Senka started crying again. "Little Zolo!" Senka went into a laughing fit again. "Sanji!" Tears. "Little Zolo!" Laughter. AlliKat pointed to Senka and laughed. "This is fun."

"Wow, I want to try!" Luffy said excitedly. "Sanji!" Senka cried..."Little Zolo!" Senka laughed..."Sanji!" Tears..."Little Zolo!" More laughter..."This is fun!" Usopp then joined in and did the same.

"Why do I feel like I'm being made fun of?" Zolo grumbled to himself.

"You're all such idiots...," Nami sighed. "At least they fit in..."

"I think I know whose meals to take the sugar out of tonight...," Sanji sweatdropped. (which made Senka cry without Luffy, Usopp, or AlliKat having to say anything.) Suddenly they heard a loud yell some ways away. They turned to see a large ship coming up to them.

"The Navy!" Zolo growled between his teeth and clutching his swords. Sanji also glared out at the ship, but said nothing. Nami yelled at the ridiculous pairs about the Navy coming. The four suddenly all snapped to attention.

"Oh no!" Usopp cried.

"I wonder if they want to fight?" Luffy thought out loud.

"Eh? Navy? I thought it was the marines...?" Senka said, oblivious to the danger.

"That's what I thought too...," AlliKat agreed, scratching her head. "Hm..." The navy ship came up to them and one of the same voices from before yelled out to them.

"Pirate ship! Whose your captain? Speak your name," a man yelled coldly. Luffy immediately stepped forward, and then Usopp did too.

"I am the captain! I'm Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy yelled back.

"I am Usopp!" Usopp shouted, which made Luffy twitch but he didn't say anything.

"No 'great captain Usopp'?" AlliKat whispered to Senka.

"Hm...how disappointing," Senka whispered back. The navy officer crossed his arms and glared at Luffy, and smirked.

"I'm sorry, Pirate Captain, but today isn't your day," the navy officer smiled evilly, pulling a gun out and pointing it at Luffy. "Good day." He fired the gun and then started to laugh, thinking he absolutely brilliant. But of course, he felt great shock when Luffy simply bounced it back (which got cheers from Senka and AlliKat).

"Man, I hate being shot...," Luffy said to himself.

"Who in the world are you!" The navy screamed in both shock and rage.

"I'm a rubber man!" Luffy grinned, stretching out his cheek like he usually does.

"I don't care who you are, but...," the navy officer began. ("You're the one who asked," Zolo sighed.) The officer pointed at them angrily. "You're going to be injured! Men, attack!" Senka and AlliKat looked at each other.

"We're not going to be killed?" AlliKat said questioningly.

"_They_ must have messed with them too," Senka said with a growl. _They_ were ruining everything...

"If it's a fight they want...," Sanji scowled.

"Then let's give it to them!" Zolo glared, unsheathing his swords. Sanji, Zolo, and Luffy all prepared for a fight while Usopp and Nami snuck off to wait until they finished. The three were prepared to charge...

"WAIT!" Senka and AlliKat yelled together, making everyone stop and look at them.

"We should do this fight, Luffy!" Senka shouted.

"Yes, we should prove our value to you!" AlliKat added. Both had determined looks in their eyes-ones that Luffy couldn't argue with.

"Okay," Luffy nodded, and then stood to watch. Zolo and Sanji reluctantly followed suit and decided to simply watch. Senka and AlliKat grinned.

"Okay, AlliKat, ya ready!" Senka smiled to her sister.

"Of course," she nodded. "The usual, I presume?"

"Wouldn't expect anything else..." Senka and AlliKat both raced towards the railing. Simultaneously they jumped onto the railing, and then onto the Navy ship. As AlliKat began to fall down amongst the Navy men, her claws suddenly grew out long. She started to attack using her long claws like swords. Senka clapped and as she landed put her hand on the ground, where she then pulled up a wooden sword from what seemed like no where. Though she couldn't cut them from anything other than splinters, she was still able to knock them down. They both fought well and brought them all down, leaving only the one who'd started the fight left.

"You can get him," Senka smiled to her sister, who nodded happily.

"A cat?" he said, unamused and raising an eyebrow. "Don't think I will be as easy as them." He drew a sword and ran towards her. She charged as well, but the man was quicker and slashed her across the stomach.

"Ow!" AlliKat yelled as she flew onto the ground. She struggled to sit up, but then made a strange realization.

"I'm not bleeding...there isn't even a scratch!" she mused to herself, and then grinned and stood up, ready to fight again. "You can't hurt me, I'm invincible!" With that, they continued their fight. AlliKat jumped up and behind him, and then slashed him in the back. He fell to the ground a moment later, and AlliKat got up and smirked. "Not even a scratch or a drop of blood and they lost...Sad."

"Let me finish this," Senka said to her sister.

"Alrighty, I'll get out of the way." AlliKat then ran to the railing and used it to jump back to the Merry Go. Senka than clapped again and put her hand on the wood. The water started to glow for a brief moment and move restlessly before a giant hand formed of water shot through the middle of the ship, making it crack in half. Senka stood on the hand, and after the hand completed it's attack it began to fall down to become the gentle sea again. Senka let it bring her down some before jumping back on the ship.

"How'd we do?" Senka asked cheerfully. They were all gaping at them in amazement, but then snapped out of it.

"Wowww, that was amazing!" Luffy exclaimed. "You should join our crew!"

"Idiot, that's why they came here!" Nami yelled at him, but then smiled to the two girls. "That was impressive."

"You two aren't amateurs," Usopp nodded.

"Did you guys eat the Cursed Fruit?" Zolo asked.

"Nope," the two said together, shaking their heads, and then turned to Luffy grinning wildly.

"Luffy, we'll join! Just as soon as we save Sanji...," Senka cried out happily.

"Yayyyy!" AlliKat cheered.

"I'll make a feast to celebrate your marvelous victory, my loves! Nothing could please me more than you satisfy your hungers!" Sanji said with the usual hearts in his eyes. As to be expected, Senka immediately started crying her eyes out. An awkward silence went throughout the ship...

"Oh, are you alright? We should bandage that, you're losing a lot of blood!" Nami said suddenly to AlliKat. Everyone looked at AlliKat, and Senka stopped crying to look too.

"I'll get bandages!" Luffy cried out, running to the storage room, while Zolo went to find a spot to sleep.

"Me too!" Usopp said, following Luffy.

"Ah, my poor love, wounded in battle! I'll start on your meal right away!" Sanji cried as he ran off to the kitchen. Senka for once did not start to cry-she was too confused. AlliKat was confused too. She looked down at her shirt, which had no blood on it. Sure, the shirt was a little dusty, but there wasn't even a cut in it...

"I'm not bleeding...I'm not even cut!" AlliKat said, bewildered.

"Is there such thing as invisible blood?" Senka asked AlliKat, who shook her head.

"What are you talking about? You're bleeding like crazy!" Nami yelled out.

"I'm not bleeding...," AlliKat tried again, wondering if they all had bad eyesight.

"I think she's fine," Senka added. Luffy and Usopp then returned with lots of bandages.

"I got the bandages Nami!" Luffy yelled, handing the half of the bandages he had to Nami.

"I got them too!" Usopp said loudly, giving Nami his half of the bandages.

"We'll stop the bleeding in no time," Nami smiled kindly.

"I'M NOT BLEEDING!" AlliKat screamed, while Senka shouted, "SHE'S NOT BLEEDING!"


	3. For the Love of Sugar!

**A/N:** This chapter's short, sorry! (sweatdrop) I'm sorry if some characters I sort of don't give much lines to, but that's either because I don't like them as much or I don't know what to do with them. If there's any OOC moments, woopsie. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far, your comments are motivating! I already know how this is going to end, so yay. Oh, yeah, in case anyone is curious...Senka is based off me and AlliKat is based off my sister. And sadly, we are a lot like them only without all the coolness. (sweatdrop)

* * *

To AlliKat's dismay, she was forced to be bandaged even though she had no wound. Senka managed to build somewhat of an immunity to Sanji's voice. She no longer cried when he spoke, but she would twitch or cringe-whichever happened first. Soon dinner was called and everyone cheerfully gathered in the kitchen to eat, Luffy screaming about meat his whole run there. 

"Ah, today's meal is sugar-free, but still delicious in every way!" Sanji proclaimed, giving out the meals and drinks.

"Sugar free!" AlliKat whined.

"That's a crime against humanity!" Senka twitched, then noticed Zolo contently drinking in the corner. "What ya drinking there?"

"Water," Zolo said simply.

"WATER!" Senka and AlliKat yelled together.

"Where's the alcohol!" AlliKat asked eagerly.

"Yeah! Luffy, I thought pirates were supposed to be all fun and you don't have any alcoholic beverages!" Senka inquired anxiously. Neither of them were drinkers themselves, but still...

"Um...we have grape juice," Luffy replied, and then turned to Sanji. "Sanji, I want more meat!"

"No cigarettes, no blood, no alcohol, and no sugar...they're worse than I thought," Senka grumbled to her sister. "If we don't do something soon, we'll die before we even find the evildoers responsible!"

"But Senka...the evildoers have made us invincible, we can't die," AlliKat said thoughtfully. "And besides, there is sugar." Senka perked up and looked at her sister eagerly.

"Sugar! Where!" AlliKat pointed slowly to the opposite side of the room where there was a huge bag of sugar sitting in the corner, just begging to be opened..."Aw, we gotta get it!"

"I'll get it if you distract them," AlliKat grinned evilly. Senka nodded, an idea already forming in her mind...

"So where are we heading?" Senka asked to Nami.

"Well, we we're going to the Grand Line of course. We should be reaching an island soon we can stop at for a little while," Nami smiled.

"It's a good thing you're navigator, Nami. Zolo would get us completely lost...," Senka grinned. Zolo glared at her, twitching.

"What are you trying to say...!" he said hotly.

"I'm saying...you can't tell a river from a road," Senka answered coolly.

"You're-!" Zolo started to yell, but got a swift kick in the head from Sanji.

"Don't talk badly to a lady, stupid swordsman," Sanji glared. Zolo's anger immediately switched to Sanji, and before anyone knew it they were arguing like crazy. Luffy took the opportunity to swipe Zolo's food, Usopp watched nervously, and Nami just sighed and tried to ignore them. Senka smiled, everything was going perfectly...

AlliKat crouched down on the ground and started to sneak up to her prey, the sugar. She was getting so close she swear she could taste the sugar on her tongue. She checked back to see that they were busy, and then quickly pounced on the sugar. After grabbing the bag, she raced back to the table and plopped the bag in front of her-which got everyone at the table's attention. Using one of her claws she ripped open the top of the back.

"Go AlliKat! Go, go, go, go, go, go!" Senka cheered as AlliKat poured half the bag of sugar on her plate and then half on Senka's plate. Zolo and Sanji finally stopped bickering and looked over at what they were doing.

"What...?" Sanji said slowly, at a loss for words after seeing the huge pile of sugar on both they're plates that they were quickly spooning down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zolo yelled. Senka licked her spoon, AlliKat seemed to chew on hers.

"Sorry, but we need the sugar," AlliKat apologized.

"If it's any consolation, the sugar is very good," Senka smiled as she took another spoonful of sugar. "It needed to be done...for the love of sugar."

"For the love of...sugar?" Everyone sweatdropped, except Luffy who was busy taking everyone's food.

"Sanji, more meat!" Luffy whined after taking almost everyone's food.

"Sanji, more sugar!" AlliKat and Senka whined together, finishing off their plates.

"That was the last of the sugar, there isn't any more...," Sanji sighed in frustration, then turned to yell at Luffy. "Why do you need more meat, you already ate everyone's!"

"But I'm still hungry...," Luffy said slowly.

"If you hadn't made us sugar-deprived, we wouldn't have had to take all the sugar," AlliKat replied.

"You didn't have to use all the sugar...!" Sanji said loudly, trying not to yell at them. They were ladies, after all, and he was a gentleman.

"Relax Sanji, we can buy more on the next island," Nami said, and Sanji looked at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Of course Nami! Anything for you!"

"Hm? What's this? You'll do anything for Nami, but you won't give us just simple sugar?" Senka said, eying him suspiciously. "The smell of...favoritism is in the air..."

"Eh...? Ah, no! I'd do anything for you too, Senka!"

"What about me!" AlliKat cried.

"Eh! Of course, of course! I'd do anything for you too!"

"You can't do anything for _all_ of us...you gotta pick one!" Senka said, crossing her arms.

"Pick...one...?" Sanji gulped, and Senka nodded. Nami raised an eyebrow, Senka looked away, and AlliKat was trying to balance her spoon on her nose. "Uh..."

"Sanji, meat!"


	4. Senka Mopping Service

**A/N:** Hahaha, thanks for all the reviews Ah, you discovered the secret nonesofar! (well, that sounded funny...) Senka is actually pretty smart, she just: 1) likes to goof around and mess with people and 2) she's a VERY bad test taker... Anyway, this one focuses on AlliKat and Senka's relationship pretty much...and my stupid computer. Sadly, it's all true!

* * *

Sanji had decided he'd get back to them on the answer to their question. Someday. It was dark out now, so everyone was asleep. Everyone except for the two newcomers that is.

"AlliKat, I'm bored...," Senka whined to her sister.

"Me too," AlliKat replied. They both sighed and then sat silently. There was silence. And more silence. Neither could think of anything to say or do...

MEANWHILE, IN REAL LIFE...

"Exception in error! What in the world does that mean!" A girl with dirty blond hair with streaks of purple in her hair yelled. Her blue eyes twitched in frustration. She...wait, she's me! Ha! Anyway...

She whacked her computer and tried typing again to no avail.

"If there's STILL an exception to this error, why will it STILL not work!" She kept whacking her computer and then tried typing again, this time getting a new error.

"It can't prove my file? What's it trying to prove!" she screamed to herself. She whacked the computer with her keyboard and then tried once again...

"FINALLY!"

BACK TO THE STORY...

"Senka! I have an idea!" AlliKat declared, getting Senka's attention.

"What?" Senka asked enthusiastically, leaning forward.

"Let's clean the ship!" she yelled happily.

"WHAT!" Senka screamed, throwing herself back into the wall. "Ow..."

"It'll be fun!" AlliKat got up and quickly ran to get a mop, broom, and a pail. She returned only to see Senka twitching angrily. "What's wrong?"

"I'M NOT CLEANING!"

"Aw, but I can't do it myself..."

"I'M NOT CLEANING!"

"It'll be fun..."

"CLEANING IS NOT FUN!"

"Is too...and you shouldn't talk so loudly..."

"I WILL NOT CLEAN!" They kept yelling like this until Zolo got up annoyingly to see what in the world was being so loud on the boat at this time of the night...

"What are you two doing?" he asked tiredly after seeing AlliKat throw the mop at Senka's head.

"Senka's gunna help me clean the ship!" AlliKat explained cheerfully. Senka quickly recovered from being knocked to the floor.

"I WILL NOT!" Senka yelled to AlliKat, picking the mop in hand.

"Yeah, you will!"

"NO!" They kept arguing again, and Zolo just turned around and walked back to his spot.

"Whatever...just be quiet, I'm trying to sleep," he grumbled as he walked away. The two kept yelling for a long time. A very long time. It seemed their minds had been permanently locked into 'argument'.

MEANWHILE, BACK IN REAL LIFE...

"Are you kidding me!" The same girl from before screamed. There apparently was still an exception in the error. A girl slighter taller with short hair dyed light brown with green streaks and blue eyes walked in to see her throwing empty pop cans at her computer. The girl just watched as she attacked her computer and amazingly didn't break it. Finally, she noticed the girl in her doorway and twitched.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Then why are you in my room?"

"Just cuz," the other girl shrugged, walking over and taking a seat in her room. "Computer not working?"

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Poke it."

"Poke it! How will that help!"

"Poke it!"

"Fine!" she twitched, and irritably poked her computer. She then tried to type and found that it worked! "How...!" The other girl just smiled.

"It's magic."

BACK TO THE STORY...(again!)

It was eerily quiet on the ship. They'd been yelling so loudly...and now there was nothing. It seemed extremely suspicious, so Zolo decided to go back and see what was going on. Maybe they'd thrown themselves overboard fighting or something stupid like that...

"Huh?" he said after seeing Senka rush past him. Mopping. He turned back to face her running away. "I thought you didn't want to clean?"

"Shush! I'm mopping!" She replied back to him, not stopping. He blinked and then turned back to see what AlliKat was doing. She was sitting with her back against the railing, drinking a bottle of green tea, and every once in a while sweeping with the broom her tail was holding. He walked over to her, feeling very confused.

"How'd you get her to clean?" he asked. She grinned.

"It was really very easy..."

_"I'M. NOT. CLEANING!" Senka yelled at the top of her lungs. AlliKat handed the mop and pail which she'd filled with water to Senka, who instinctively grabbed it._

_"The ship needs mopping," AlliKat said simply._

_"I'm on it!" Senka said, saluting before running off with the mop._

Zolo was silent, trying to understand the logic. Senka ran by them again, and then suddenly stopped.

"Wait...why am I mopping?" she asked aloud to herself.

"You want to clean. It's fun," AlliKat said dully before taking another sip of her green tea.

"Ah, right!" Senka nodded and then rushed off to do more mopping.

"...I think...I'll just go back to sleep...," Zolo said starting to walk away.

"Your bed's the other way."


	5. Sleep? Food? HA!

**A/N:** The mystery of Elwood's missing-ness will be explained in good time...which reminds me, I have updated The Tales in a while. I actually have over 40 of those and I only posted, what, ten? Geeze...AlliKat doesn't show up in The Tales until like tale thirty or something...This chapter is short because I was running short of ideas, but the next one will be good I promise! Mwahahahaha!

* * *

"Breakfast's ready!" Sanji yelled before heading back to the kitchen.

"Alright, let's go," Nami smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Usopp agreed.

"I hope there's meat!" Luffy said cheerfully, and then poked Zolo (who was sleeping) in the head repeatedly. "Hey, Zolo, breakfast is ready. Get up."

"LUFFY, CUT IT OUT!" Zolo roared as he woke up. Luffy just grinned and then started to head on his way towards the others, who were by the door. Zolo was going to follow, but something seemed weird. "This isn't...where I went to sleep..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Usopp asked him as he stood up.

"I swear I fell asleep over there...," Zolo said slowly, pointing to the opposite side of the room. "The room looks different...did you guys rearrange everything?" Everyone shook their head.

"It does seem different though...maybe we're imagining things? Let's hurry up though, if we don't Sanji will be upset...," Nami shrugged. Zolo nodded and then followed them out. Nami was the first to step onto the deck...The moment she did, she felt her foot slip and she started to fall. So, naturally, she grabbed the closest person's head and pushed them down so she could stay up. Unfortunately for Usopp, that person was him.

"OW!" Usopp cried as he hit the floor. Luffy immediately laughed. "Owww..."

"What the..." Nami said slowly. "The deck...it's so clean...who cleaned it?" Zolo sighed and didn't say anything, Usopp looked around in amazement after struggling to get up, and Luffy stopped laughing to look around as well.

"It was I, Senka!" they heard Senka yell. They all looked to the other side of the deck to see her standing tall, mop still in hand. "It's about time you guys got up! I was waiting all night after I finished..."

"Why?" Nami asked.

"So I could do this!" She yelled back. Senka dropped the mop against the railing, took a deep breath, and then started to run towards them. When she got half way, she stopped and slid over to them. Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"You stayed up...all night...to show us...that?" Nami said, dumbfounded. For some reason, Zolo didn't feel surprised at all.

"That was..." Luffy started softly, and then grinned wildly. "SO AWESOME! I wanna try!"

"Yeah!" Usopp agreed happily. Senka smiled back happily.

"Why is there no one here eating my beautiful breakfast I made just for them!" Sanji's voice rang from the kitchen.

"I'm gunna try that...after food! Meat!" Luffy said cheerfully, dashing off to the kitchen.

"Okay," Senka grinned, and then suddenly she looked incredibly tired. "So...tired. I'm...gunna...sleep...now...right after...this...sentence..." And with those words, she suddenly fell backwards onto the floor. She just laid there silently. Sleeping. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Hey, where's the other one? AlliKat?" Usopp asked suddenly.

"Here," AlliKat called out. They looked over and saw her by the railing, knitting at a furious pace. "I'm not hungry. Must knit." She didn't even look up from her work.

"What are you...knitting?" Nami inquired.

"I'm not sure yet. Go eat. Sanji will be mad." She still didn't look up.

"Aren't you tired?" Zolo said slowly. How could anyone possibly stay up _all _night? He shuddered at the thought.

"No. Must work. I feel energetic," she answered, now knitting even faster than before. Suddenly Senka's eyes shot open and she jumped up, making Nami and Usopp give a short scream.

"When she gets no sleep, she's a monster I tell you, a monster! She's more energetic than ever! Once she got no sleep for three days! I was never so scared of a person and rice before!" Senka yelled to them.

"Don't be ridiculous...," AlliKat said, stopping and looking up for a moment. "How could you be scared of me?" Senka stared at her silently before answering.

"Oh, there are many ways...many ways indeed...," Senka said. Hearing that, AlliKat nodded and went back to her quick-paced work. Senka then turned back to the others. "Let's go eat before Sanji says something!"

"You were sleeping just a minute ago...aren't you still tired?" Nami sighed.

"That's silly. As long as I get thirty seconds of sleep, I am fully replenished! Can we eat now or what?" Senka replied.

"What strange people...," Usopp said silently to himself as they all headed in the kitchen. To all of their dismay, all the plates were bare and Luffy was stuffing the last bit of food down his mouth happily. He waved to them.

"I thought you guys would never get here!" he laughed. Everyone just gaped at him in both shock and sadness. They felt even hungrier now. Sanji wasn't even cooking more, he was eating the leftovers from the cooking Luffy hadn't snatched up. Senka then started whining.

"Wahhhhh, Luffy ate all the food!" Hearing Senka's whine, Sanji immediately perked to attention.

"I'll make some more for you and Nami, don't worry!" Sanji yelled, rushing back over to work.

"What about us!" Zolo growled.

"We're hungry too," Usopp said. Before Sanji could respond on how they weren't ladies, a yell came from the deck.

"LAND! OI! AHOY! WHATEVER PIRATES SAY WHEN THEY SEE LAND!"


	6. Before We Land

**A/N:** Woops, I planned them to get into town in this chapter...but it, er...didn't...happen...next chapter, I swear! Here's the explanation on Elwood in here too, for anyone who was looking...Also, any of these bizarre things Senka and AlliKat do (except for supernatural awesome stuff) is stuff we actually do. Alli does randomly knit, and I'll do anything she tells me to after a brief argument. I've improved! There used to be no arguments involved, I'd shout "I'm on it!", salut, and I was off. Oh, wait...I still do that sometimes...dang it. Anyway...

* * *

Luffy ran excitedly onto the deck to check it out for himself, Senka grabbed a carrot Sanji was about to cut and followed, Usopp scrambled back out happily, Nami sighed and walked back out, and then Zolo and Sanji wearily followed.

"Wowwww!" Luffy said in awe, stretching out a little over the railing to get a better look.

"It is impressive," Senka nodded. AlliKat had stopped knitting and was standing next to Luffy, pointing over to the town slowly becoming more visible.

"They should have sugar," AlliKat said. "And maybe we'll get some more information on _them_..."

"Perfect," Senka smiled, and then turned to her sister. "By the way, where'd you get the yarn and stuff?"

"Oh, from that closet when I was rearranging all the furniture," AlliKat answered.

"So _you_'_re_ the one who rearranged everything...," Nami said, feeling satisfied that that was one thing solved.

"That doesn't explain how I got on the other side of the room," Zolo grumbled. AlliKat paused to think...

_"Hm..." AlliKat stared at the room thoughtfully. Senka was still cleaning like mad and had almost run her over. AlliKat was still feeling bored. AlliKat knows only two things to do when she's bored: One, clean. Two, rearrange furniture. Senka was already cleaning, so that only left rearranging furniture for her. She couldn't wake everyone up, so she kept the lights off._

_She pushed around the beds, even with everyone on them, and pushed around all the cabinets until she thought everything was just right..._

_"Perfect!" she said to herself happily, admiring her work. She then spotted a dark lump of something in the corner. "What's that!" She walked over to the lump. In the dark she could hardly define an outline of it. But whatever it was, it couldn't be in such a horrible spot in the room! After trying to push it and finding it was much to heavy, she ran to the cabinet and got a board with four little wheels on it. With one big heave she managed to get the mysterious lump onto her "scooter". Once that was done, she simply had to push it to a good spot in the room. She then used all her might to push the shadow off the scooter to its new, better location in the room._

_"Ah, now it's perfect!" she said, admiring her perfect work. She still had no idea what that strange lump was-which now sounding like it was snoring-but she was no longer interested either. "I feel like knitting...lessee..."_

"Oh, sorry Zolo! I must of thought you were furniture!" AlliKat apologized, and then started laughing along with everyone else. (except poor Zolo of course, who didn't find that amusing at all...)

"HOW COULD THINK I WAS FURNITURE!" Zolo yelled. Sanji immediately stopped laughing and kicked Zolo in the head.

"Don't yell at her, stupid swordsman. You sleep so much it's a wonder we all don't think you're a piece of poorly crafted wood," Sanji growled to Zolo, who looked like he was going to "injury" Sanji.

"Stop fighting, we're almost to town so just relax," Nami scowled and then took a look at her map. "I think this village is called Tuisaka. We can relax for a bit there before we head out again."

"Tuisaka?" AlliKat repeated. "Senka, isn't that where Elwood said he'd be?"

"Eh?" Senka replied, then thought for a moment. "Oh, that's right...He demanded his vacation time and then rambled about spending a week or two in Tuisaka...Stupid Elwood..." Sanji twitched at the sound of a guy's name.

"This Elwood...is he a boyfriend!" Sanji demanded to know. Senka laughed hysterically.

"No way! He's just my apprentice..." AlliKat put her paw on Senka's shoulder.

"You should ask Elwood to join us as part of Luffy's crew!" AlliKat smiled. Senka twitched repeatedly before replying.

"N-NO WAY!" she screamed. "Ignoring the fact he can't do anything right, I've been journaling this journey and I don't want to rename it 'The Journey of SAKE'!"

"I would need to make sure he's a good guy first," Luffy laughed.

"He is," AlliKat nodded.

"HE'S NOT!" Senka shouted.

"If Senka says he's not, we cannot let him on our crew!" Sanji yelled to Luffy, who was just grinning happily.

"We don't even know him!" Nami yelled irritably. Usopp wasn't sure what to say, so he just stood silently. Zolo was standing silently too, but for a different reason...

"Sake...?" he said quietly to himself. For some reason, that word sounded very pleasing to him...but he wasn't even sure what it meant. "Sake..."


	7. How to Find an Elwood

**A/N:** Ha, I hate milk too! Course I also ate water too...I don't care what anyone says, it tastes nasty! I wonder if I hate them because they contain no sugar...? Oh well. Hm.

_"If someone talks in all italics but still in quotes like this..._" then that means they are speaking in Japanese! In my original version of this on my computer, they are talking in the actual Japanese words, but I don't trust my Japanese enough to post it as-is. Sorry, but you'll have to deal with it!

* * *

To make sure Luffy didn't run off before they decided when to meet, Nami made sure to tell them BEFORE they got to the town. They decided to meet back at the ship in a couple of hours and decide from there what to do. When they got to the town, everyone was immediately off. 

"MEAT!" Luffy exclaimed before running off. Senka tried to follow Luffy, but AlliKat grabbed her and started pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Let's go find Elwood!" AlliKat said happily.

"Noooo! I wanna go with Luffy! Food...," Senka cried. AlliKat smacked her sister on the head and kept running, still dragging Senka along.

"Lessee...if I was Elwood, where would I be?" AlliKat said out loud to herself. "I know, the bookstore!"

"No...that's where YOU would be...," Senka sighed. She swatted at AlliKat's paw. "Now lemme go."

"But we have to find Elwood!"

"No we don't."

"We should at least visit him...!"

"No we shouldn't."

"He'll want to know how we are and what we're up to!"

"I don't think he cares..."

"JUST HELP ME, DANG IT!" AlliKat screamed, throwing Senka into some garbage cans by a building. As soon as Senka crashed into them with a loud crash, AlliKat immediately started wailing. "I'M SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY! I'M SOOO SORRYYYYY!" She ran to Senka, who just got up and started wiping all the dirt off her clothes, and gave her a huge hug.

"Get...off...me...," Senka choked. AlliKat just kept screaming apologies and hugging her to death. "I...forgive...you...just lemme...breath..."

"I'M SORRY!" AlliKat cried for the last time, releasing Senka from her hold. Senka look at her sister dully and then sighed. Senka was about to tell her sister it was okay, when a stranger walked up to them-probably a villager.

"_Are you okay?_" the man said. Senka and AlliKat stared at him.

"AlliKat, he is speaking Japanese...," Senka whispered over to her sister.

"That he is...," AlliKat nodded. They both continued staring.

"_Eh? Are you okay?_" the man repeated.

"Uh...I think he asked if one of us is okay," Senka said to AlliKat, and then turned to the man. "_Yes! I'm fine!_"

"_Are you sure?"_ the man then asked.

"_Yes, yes! Don't worry!_" Senka bowed.

"_I'm glad_," the man smiled, and then left. Senka looked at AlliKat, who was completely confused, and laughed.

"_Amusing! __Kind_, wasn't he? Can't believe we met someone who speaks Japanese here...," Senka smiled.

"How do you know Japanese!" AlliKat asked eagerly. "I wanna know it too!"

"I don't remember where I learned it actually!" Senka laughed. AlliKat sweatdropped.

"You don't remember!"

"I think it was Elwood who taught me..."

"Elwood knows Japanese!"

"I think."

"I gotta find him now!" AlliKat yelled, starting to run off.

"Oh, okay! Meet ya back at the ship then!" Senka called out to her, waving her good bye. Senka than looked around, contemplating where to go...then she saw a certain store known as "The Candy Shop" and her problem was solved.

AlliKat, meanwhile, was running through the town on all fours trying to find Elwood. She then spotted a pretty short guy talking to some girls. He had on sunglasses, a green Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts, and sandals-but of course those weren't what grabbed her attention. It was the hair, the blond hair that swooshed over to the right side of his head. Only one person she knew had hair like that.

"Elwood!" AlliKat exclaimed, pouncing onto Elwood. The girls he'd been talking to immediately scattered to Elwood's dismay. He was completely dumbfounded as AlliKat was hugging him like a crazy hugging machine.

"_Impossible!_" Elwood cried out loudly. He looked at AlliKat painfully. "WHY are you HERE?" He felt himself on the brink of tears. This was supposed to be his vacation...this was supposed to be HIS time WITHOUT them...

"Teach me Japanese!" AlliKat commanded happily. Elwood gave her a look like she was pure insanity.

"Wha...NO!" Elwood shouted, pushing AlliKat away from him. "I thought we agreed that you weren't allowed to be within five feet of me while I'm on vacation!" AlliKat thought a moment, and then grinned.

"No, that was only for Senka. I'm non-applicable!"

"_W-what!_" Elwood quickly pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and scanned through it quickly. "I can't believe this..."

"Haha! You're so silly Elwood!" AlliKat laughed. Elwood sighed and stared blankly while AlliKat laughed. And laughed. She just wouldn't stop laughing...

MEANWHILE, IN REAL LIFE...

"Hm...I'm bored...," the familiar girl from before sighed. She then spotted a pile of papers on her desk. "Ooh...drawings from this year..." She picked up the stack and started looking through the pile one paper at a time.

"Haha, I remember this one..."

"What in the world is that!"

"Eh..."

"Haha! Senka!" she exclaimed to herself happily, but then noticed there was another character in the picture. "Hm? Who's that...?" She cocked her head trying to figure who it was. Suddenly her eyes grew wide. "That outfit...that backpack...that short height...IT CAN'T BE!" She gasped. "ELWOOD!"

"Laura!" a voice rang, the voice of the other girl from before with the green in her hair. Laura just sat gaping at the drawing mindlessly. The other girl looked confused for a moment and then came in and sat down behind her. They both sat quietly for a long time.

"W...," Laura started quietly. The other girl leaned in to hear what she was going to say when suddenly Laura whipped around with a desperate expression on her face. "WTF, Alli! WTF!" ((Yes, she's actually saying "WTF"...))

"Huh?" Alli blinked. Laura shoved the picture in her face.

"ELWOOD'S HAIR! IT DOESN'T HAVE THE SWOOSH! IT DOESN'T HAVE THE SWOOSH!" Laura cried.

"...he indeed does not...," Alli replied, and then took the picture to look at it herself. "If it's an consolation, there is a _little_ bit of a swoosh action..."

"It's on the wrong side!"

"uh...I'm sorry?" Laura looked like she was going to cry.

"I've spent countless hours drawing them...Senka's hardly changed a bit, and I thought Elwood was the same...so why in the world is there a picture of Elwood...like...like this!" Laura started sobbing now and Alli patted her on the shoulder.

"I shall go now..." Alli got up and left. Laura sat quietly, and then sniffed.

"Oh well," she then said to herself and turned back to her computer to work.

BACK TO THE STORY...

"Are you quite finished yet?" Elwood asked, feeling annoyed. AlliKat stopped laughing abruptly.

"Yessir," AlliKat replied.

"So, what do you want? Really?" Elwood questioned, crossing his arms.

"We joined Luffy's crew!"

"Who? What?"

"Luffy's crew!"

"Who the heck is Luffy!"

"LUFFY! MONKEY D. LUFFY!" AlliKat screamed at the top of her lungs. Elwood blinked.

"Monkey D. Luffy...?" he repeated, and then he realized who she was talking about. He pointed to a wanted posted on a building next to them. "That guy! You joined that guy's crew!"

"Yes!" AlliKat nodded. "But we're going to rescue them first!"

"Rescue them? From what?" Elwood asked, confused. AlliKat's eyes narrowed.

"The horrid fiends known as...4Kids Entertainment!" As soon as she spoke the evildoers name, a collection of strange assortment of things-lollipops, juice boxes, and even kids' books-came raining down on Elwood's head.

"Ow!" Elwood cried, putting his hand on his head and then looking up to the sky. "What the hell was that!"

"That was weird."

"Yeah..." They both stood silently staring at the sky until Elwood turned back to AlliKat. "Yeah, so you're going to save them, huh? How much do you know?"

"Uh...only what crimes they have committed and who they are...," AlliKat replied, scratching her head. "Everyone seems to talk in Japanese here..."

"No. That was true, but after this ship came to town, more people have been speaking English." Elwood pointed to a man drinking a huge glass of water. "Yesterday, he only drank alcohol and he spoke Japanese. But today, he only drinks water and he speaks English. His voice is completely different..."

"What! The evil beings must be responsible!" AlliKat exclaimed. Elwood nodded.

"Right. I don't know where they are now though...still in town, presumably."

"Come back to the boat with me! We have to tell Senka!" AlliKat said, grabbing Elwood and pulling him towards the port. Elwood resisted and pulled back.

"NO! I don't want to see Senka! Keep me out of this! I already helped you enough, didn't I!" he shouted to her angrily, but she kept pulling.

"She doesn't want to see you either! It's perfect, come on!" AlliKat replied happily, still pulling.

"NO!" Elwood argued. AlliKat then twitched and narrowed her eyes.

"You ARE coming..." Elwood sweatdropped in fear; she looked very angry...she looked like she was going to hurt someone...

"O-okay...," Elwood said, hanging his head in defeat.

"Yay! Let's go!" she cheered, pulling him to the port. Gloom hung over Elwood's head.

When they got to the boat, Senka was already there. She had a stuffed parrot on her shoulder with a "push here" sticker on its foot, and she was sitting on a huge bag of candy. The others still hadn't come back though. AlliKat pushed Elwood to Senka. When Senka saw Elwood, her eyes narrowed. Elwood didn't look happy to see her either.

"Senka."

"Elwood."

They both stood quietly, an awkward silence starting to form...Senka casually lifted her arm to her parrot plushie and pushed down on its foot.

"Caaawwwwwwwww...," rang out from the plushie loudly, making Senka smile. Elwood just twitched and looked incredibly mad now.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

* * *

**Yet-another A/N:** If you're ever out and about in IL, there's an awkward silence, and then someone screams out "Caaawwwwwwwwww"...yeah, that's probably me. If not "caw", it may be substituted with "Chirp", "Wind", or "Silence of Awkwardness". If the silence is a very strong one, I garuntee you I will say "Caawww...Caaaaawwwww..." quietly and then scream at the top of my lungs "CAW!" 

(sweatdrop)

It's just the way I am...


	8. Somewhere in Town with Puppets

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a while since I've updated! Alli is going to Europe soon for two weeks, and since she's practically a co-author even though she wrote squat, don't have high hopes about updates soon. I might, but its unlikely. Soon after she gets back, she's leaving for college then...but at least she's only about three hours from home so don't worry about lack of updates then too much. Okay, so for now, enjoy. And remember-speaking in italics means they're talking in Japanese! Oh, except for one part where there's a puppet show. The show's in italics, but it shouldn't confuse you. I hope.

* * *

"Meat, meat, meat!" Luffy chanted to himself happily. He then stopped and looked around. "How'd I get back here?" He then spotted Zolo and started waving around happily. "Yo, Zolo!" Zolo turned around, not feeling surprised at all to see his captain.

"What is it?" Zolo asked wearily.

"Where's the restaurant?" Luffy demanded to know, a smile still on his face. Zolo was silent for a long time.

"You think I know?" he replied finally.

"Aw, you don't?" Luffy responded with a disappointed tone. "I'm hungry..." He looked at Zolo with sad eyes that made Zolo twitched.

"Fine, let's go. I think I saw a place...this way..."

SOMEWHERE IN TOWN...

"What's my total?" Nami asked the clerk of a clothing store after piling clothes on the counter. The clerk accounted the total quickly. Which is amazing considering how much clothes Nami grabbed...

"_Your total comes to 75 thousand_," the clerk told her as she put the clothes in a bag. Nami looked at her, both surprised and confused.

"How much did you say?"

"_75 thousand. Can you pay?_" The clerk responded, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Nami. Nami couldn't understand anything she was saying, so she decided she'd have to guess how much she meant.

"This much?"

"_No, more. It's 75 thousand_," the clerk replied, shaking her head. Nami was starting to feel distraught. She almost felt it wasn't worth it, but she wanted that one shirt so bad...

"This much!"

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN TOWN...

Usopp walked into a gizmos shop in complete awe. Everything looked amazing, absolutely amazing. He examined everything excitedly, when suddenly a man popped out of nowhere wearing a strange bright blue jumpsuit and a yellow cape. Usopp stared at him wide eyed.

"_Can I help you sir!_" the man asked. Usopp kept staring.

"M-m-m-moster!" he cried, now freaking out. He ran out of the shop in tears and fear. The strange man followed him out.

"_Sir! SIR! Come back sir!_" the man yelled out after him. Usopp started running faster.

"H-h-help me!" he screamed.

AND YET EVEN SOMEWHERE ELSE...(in the same town)

Sanji happily walked down the street, happy now that he'd bought enough sugar and meat to last a lifetime. Or more realistically, a week. But it'd have to do. Since he already had a trap to catch Luffy from the meet, he had then bought a safe to keep the other two out of the sugar. He felt incredibly happy, like nothing could bring him down...

"Say you're sorry!" His attention was immediately up-that sounded like Senka.

"Stop choking me!" That voice he didn't recognize. He started walking a little quicker.

"You're the one choking me!" Hearing that, Sanji turned into a run to hopefully save Senka from whatever horrid person was choking her.

"What are you talking about!" Sanji was almost there...

"You choked my heart, man! My heart!" Sanji stopped confused and wide-mouthed, resulting in his lollipop falling out of his mouth. He saw Senka stuffing some blond guy into a huge bag of candy, and the guy was clutching to a stuffed parrot that was torn at the neck and had stuffing coming out. The guy seemed to have passed out...he probably deserved it.

"What's going on?" he asked, slowly approaching them. Senka completely ignored him and started to attack the passed out guy even more.

"Senka and Elwood are in a fight!" AlliKat said from seemingly nowhere. He then realized AlliKat was painting the ship bright neon colors.

"Usopp's going to be mad," Sanji said after realizing she's already painted more than a quarter of the boat.

"I know," AlliKat replied, putting down her paintbrushes and capping the paint. She straightened herself up and smiled at Sanji. "Shall I explain their fight, Sanji?" Seeing her smile, Sanji could think of one answer.

"Yes, AlliKat!" AlliKat grinned even more and after grabbing a crate to hide behind, pulled out two puppets from her pocket. One looked like Senka and had a small parrot on it's shoulder and the other looked like Elwood. Sanji sat down to watch the show.

_"Senka," popped up the little Elwood puppet._

_"Elwood," popped the Senka puppet. Everything was silent, until the Senka puppet bobbed up._

_"Caaawwwwwww..."_

"That was the stuffed parrot. It has a 'push here' sticker. Senka pressed it," AlliKat explained from behind the crate.

"Ah, continue," Sanji nodded, watching intently.

_"What the hell was that!" The Elwood puppet was popping very excitedly._

_"My parrot. I'm a pirate."_

_"Real pirates don't have stuffed parrots!"_

_"It's not stuffed and it's for travel convenience!"_

_"It's stuffed-" The Elwood puppet ran into the Senka puppet and knocked off the little parrot. "-see!"_

"At this point, Elwood had ripped a hole in the neck of the parrot which was indeed stuffed," AlliKat informed Sanji.

"Okay, go on," Sanji nodded, still watching closely.

_"Noooooooo!" The Senka puppet threw itself repeatedly at the Elwood puppet._

_"Quit it! It was just a stupid plushie!"_

_"He had feelings too! Plushies have feelings! Didn't Cyrus have feelings when I turned him into a plushie!"_

_"One, he was a human once. Two, how would you know!"_

_"I read their minds!"_

_"How can you read the minds of a plushie!"_

_"MAGIC! Now say you're sorry!" The Senka puppet was still very persistent and now accidentally knocked off the hair of Elwood puppet._

_"Stop choking me!"_

_"You're choking me!"_

_"What are you talking about!"_

_"You choked my heart, man! My heart!" The head of the Elwood puppet popped off and the hair of the Senka puppet started to fall slightly._

"End!" AlliKat shouted, standing up. Sanji clapped and then stood up too.

"You are full of so many talents!" Sanji praised.

MEANWHILE, IN THE WOODS OUTSIDE TOWN...

"Luffy, I think we're lost," Zolo sighed, stopping suddenly.

"How can we be lost? Is there anyone to ask?" Luffy replied, looking around at their surroundings intently.

"We're not even in town anymore!" Zolo yelled.

"Huh? Ah, you're right!"

MEANWHILE, IN TOWN SOMEWHERE...(again!)

"A-a-ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Usopp, still running through town.

"Usopp?" Nami said, watching Usopp come running. He almost ran past her, but then stopped when he saw her.

"N-N-Nami! It's terrible, there are monsters here...!" he cried. "There was this man in a strange suit and he talked in some other language...!" Nami looked almost as distraught as he did.

"Almost everyone here speaks some weird language...and the few that don't can't translate!" Nami sobbed. "I couldn't buy anything 'cuz I didn't know what she wanted. That shirt was so cool..."

"We should go back to the boat!" Usopp told her hurridly. Nami nodded weakly, still upset that she couldn't buy anything. Usopp raced back to the boat, eager to meet up with everyone else, while Nami just walked on solemnly.

MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE ON THE ISLAND...

"Look Zolo, a villager!" Luffy exclaimed, pointing to a figure in the middle of a vast field. Luffy ran to it while Zolo followed cautiously. By the time Zolo got there, Luffy looked very upset. "Zolo, he won't tell me where we are..." Zolo stared at the strange figure intently...

"Luffy, I think it's a scarecrow..."

"A what? It doesn't look like a crow...," Luffy replied, looking back at the scarecrow. Luffy then laughed. "But he does look scary! Hahaha!" Zolo suddenly narrowed his eyes as he hear footsteps behind them.

"Don't laugh, I modeled that after myself," came a gruff voice. Luffy and Zolo both turned around to face the man. Luffy then suddenly started grinning wildly.

"Hey Zolo, it's another scary crow!" Luffy laughed.

"IDIOT! HE'S A PERSON!"


	9. How Original

**A/N:** Alli came back from Europe, so ha! An update! Sorry for that long wait, but...she's like the co-creator! Ignoring that she doesn't do anything! On a side note, I scared myself to death because I wrote...dare I say it...A Senka/Elwood one-shot! Yes! I don't know why, but I couldn't sleep one night and the next thing I know I have a story with Elwood telling Senka he loves her!

ELWOOD: WHAT! I don't love Senka...! God, ew, how could anyone love her!

SENKA: I hope I don't love him back in that...god, that's gross...ewwwwww...

Hehehe...yeah...that won't ever be posted for my own safety from them...Anyway, on with the actual story!

* * *

"What are you two doing here?" the man asked Luffy and Zolo suspiciously.

"We got lost," Luffy answered, still grinning.

"We need to get back to the town of Tuisaka," Zolo replied. The man suddenly seemed very angry.

"You can't go back there yet! Our plan is not yet complete!" The man yelled.

"Plan?" Zolo said, eyes narrowing. "Just who are you?"

"He's a scary crow!" Luffy informed Zolo, completely serious. Zolo and the strange man ignored him.

"I am..."

MEANWHILE...

"AAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Senka looked up to see Usopp racing towards them, Nami following as a speck in the distance. Usopp stopped to catch his breath. "M-monster!" Senka blinked a few times, looked down at the strangled Elwood, looked back at Usopp, back to Elwood, back to Usopp...she pointed a finger at herself.

"Me?" she asked. Usopp shook his head.

"NO! There are monsters in this town!" he yelled. He suddenly took notice of a certain two people and he could have sworn he died right there...AlliKat and Sanji were just sitting there, casually painting the ship bright neon green, blue, and orange. He ran over to them immediately. How could they be painting Kaya's ship! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Painting the ship," AlliKat grinned.

"Ah, isn't AlliKat wonderful when she paints?" Sanji sighed happily. Usopp felt ready to strangle them both.

"You're painting Kaya's ship!"

"Technically, Kaya gave it to Luffy, so it's his ship. I'm pretty sure Luffy won't mind," AlliKat grinned, and Sanji laughed. Usopp thought a moment and realized it was true. Luffy being who he was would probably say it was cool...Elwood finally snapped awake and since Senka had stopped holding the bag closed, he managed to crawl out.

"Ah...Elwood, you're awake...," Senka said nervously after seeing him stagger up with very angry eyes...

"Senka...I'M GOING TO KILL-!" Before Elwood could finish his statement, the same assortment of strange objects from before came raining down on him. This time, there were so many lollipops, kids books, etc. that Elwood became buried. Senka was completely baffled.

"What the hell...?" she said slowly, and then realized Sanji, Usopp, and AlliKat were staring at her. "I didn't do it, I swear!"

MEANWHILE...(again!)

"4KIDS ENTERTAINMENT!" the man bellowed loudly.

"For kids' entertainment?" Zolo repeated.

"Oh, so you're a mystery man!" Luffy smiled.

"NO! My name is 4Kids Entertainment!" the man yelled. Zolo and Luffy just stared, so the man sighed. "You two weren't supposed to find this place...are your senses of direction really that bad?"

"Hey!" Zolo said, offended.

"Haha! It's true!" Luffy laughed. The man looked at them for a moment and then smiled.

"I can fix that..."

LATER...

Sanji and AlliKat were still painting the ship, Senka strangely was actually trying to help Elwood out of the pile of stuff, while Usopp and Nami had spent the time sulking. Suddenly Nami realized Zolo and Luffy coming in the distance. The two stopped a few feet away from them, staring out at nothing with blank looks on there face. This got everyone's attention, mostly because Luffy was not proclaiming their presence unusually-and-yet-perfectly-normally excitedly.

"Luffy, you alright? Zolo?" Nami said, getting up from where she'd been comfortably sitting underneath a nice little gloom cloud. The two were slow to reply.

"Yes," mumbled Luffy.

"I'M...fine." For a moment Zolo had sounded like he was going to yell something, but now he sounded bored like Luffy did. Everyone was pretty suspicious now.

"How'd you find your way back?" Sanji asked suspiciously, joining everyone else in gathering around the two.

"We remembered," Luffy answered dully. "I _am_ the captain..."

"Yeah," Zolo nodded. "How could we forget?" Everyone was quiet, trying to take in what was going on. They weren't acting like themselves, and on top of that...they weren't lost. At all. Something was very wrong...

"Senka, do you think...?" AlliKat said, looking at her sister with worried eyes. Senka nodded slowly.

"I didn't think they would do this...change their personalities to suit their own needs..." Senka shook her head sadly, but then looked back at AlliKat. "We need to stop them now, before they do more harm."

"Right," AlliKat agreed.

"You won't be stopping anyone today...," came a confident sounding voice. Everyone looked to see a boy with slightly messy, short brown hair and glasses walking towards them. Senka groaned and AlliKat just looked wearily.

"Matt...Why are you here?" AlliKat sighed and Senka twitched.

"I won't say anything, but I'm still waiting for that FMA DVD...," Senka replied between her teeth.

"I've come to stop you! Isn't it obvious?" Matt yelled.

"Yes Matt...but _why_ have you come to stop us?" AlliKat said in a tired voice.

"Um, well, er...," Matt replied, not sure how to answer.

"AlliKat, Senka-who is this lowlife?" Sanji asked, glaring at Matt who was glaring right back.

"Doesn't seem friendly...," Nami commented.

"Nope," Usopp nodded. "I hope he isn't dangerous."

"He's dangerous alright! He tried to run me over!" Senka yelled, pointing a finger at Matt, who now looked confused. (Sanji gasped and then scowled at Matt at the idea of him trying to run her over.) Senka looked at Matt with angry eyes. "I always knew you were no good!" AlliKat looked at Senka and sweatdropped.

"How could he have tried to run you over if you were in the car with him?" AlliKat asked her in a confused tone. Senka twitched.

"Spiritually! He tried to run me over spiritually!" Senka shouted accusingly.

"Uh..." Matt looked at them puzzled and then scratched his head. "Er, if I've come at a bad time...I can always come back to stop you later, I guess..."

"Could you come back in a few hours?" Nami asked kindly. Matt thought about it for a moment.

"Well, okay...," he shrugged. "But don't go anywhere!" He shot them suspicious looks before quickly shuffling off.

"Not too bright, is he?" Nami said to AlliKat who just laughed. Usopp laughed weakly and even Sanji grinned. Senka gave a short growl, and then made a startling realization.

"Where'd Elwood go!" She exclaimed in a panicked voice. Everyone looked around, but didn't seem him anywhere. Senka then spotted him and starting twitching uncontrollably. He was walking off...with Matt. Trying to escape...with Matt. He preferred MATT over HER...

"ELWOOD, GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

**A\N: **Matt is not and will not ever be in the Tales of Senka and Elwood. I don't love him enough. (obviously) The car conversation? Yeah, actual conversation. I refuse to be in the car with him driving ever again...  



End file.
